Nero Enchanted
by DarkenedKnight
Summary: When a demon from Dante's past attacks Nero, the results lead him to feelings, and actions, he'd once thought impossible. Contains Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Hi Hi!! This is my first story. If you have any ideas about things that I could have done better, let me know. My writing style may seem a littel weird. Just so you know, italics means a character is thinking or their "inner voice" is speaking (you'll get in when you read later on), or if the italics isn't in a thought process, it means the word deserves emphasis. Hope you enjoy!

I do not own DMC, its characters, or concepts, yadda yadda yadda.

**WARNING: **Contains hot man sex in later chapters. If you don't like, don't read.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Ravina's Last Stand**

Nero's thoughts were racing. The mission ahead of him should be the thought occupying him, but it wasn't. Silently scolding himself, keeping his eyes on the buildings that the motorcycle quickly passed, he kept thinking about this new feeling that had reared it's seemingly ugly head. He couldn't figure it out. It annoyed him like a cut on the inside of his mouth; every time he tried not to pay it any attention, it caught hold and tantalized him.

_Fuck it. There are demons to fight…._

"You alright back there, kid? Is my hot body making you zone out??", the red clad demon driving the motorcycle asked him.

"You're such an ass. Pay attention to the road old man."

It'd been almost a year since he started working with Dante; he'd moved from Fortuna when Kyrie left him, saying their relationship was more sibling like than romantic. Somehow, it didn't surprise him that he'd found his way to Devil May Cry. Something inside him had yearned to be in contact with the elder hunter since he'd last seen him that fateful day…

"Kid, if you keep getting lost in thought like that, you're gonna get yourself in trouble."

Dante: His partner, his friend, his….what was the word his mind kept pushing away from him?

"Kid? Are you even listening to me?"

Nero snapped away from his thoughts, playing it off, "Just pumped for a fight old man. Think you can keep up with me?"Dante could see through him like glass, "Keep your head straight, kid. You don't want to get it ripped off." They had stopped at a dead end street, dismounting the bike. "Besides, kid, You can't touch this."

"Stop calling me kid!"

Sometimes, that man could drive him insane; always outdoing him, showing him up, doing things on purpose to annoy the shit out of him, the list goes on. He sighed.

Nero pushed past the elder and started to make his way towards the building that the client had reported seeing the demon in. "503" was printed on the side of the abandoned brick structure, the height looming over him. He felt it in his gut….something was strange here.

"I'm serious", Dante said, standing beside him, "I've got a strange feeling about this….".

"You too?" Nero asked, a dryness taking over his mouth.

"Yeah. Keep your senses peeled."

They entered the building, a weird energy assaulting their senses. The smell of mold, and a smell that Nero had never encountered before, met their nostrils with a stinging sensation.

"Nero, be very careful", Nero was halted by his partner.

"I know, old man. I-", he was caught off guard by the hunter's red rimmed eyes. There definitely was something strange going on if Dante was tapping into his demonic side.

"There's more than just hell-hounds here", he sniffed the air, "I smell ambrosia. There's a she-devil here….a powerful one."

The younger slayer felt uneasy. He'd never encountered a she-devil before. It seemed to be the only one he hadn't. The only thing he knew about them was that they could seduce even the most powerful of demons; it was the reason why Dante's demonic side was starting to show. He slowly stepped away form his partner, listening intently for any sounds at all. There was silence. Unbearable silence. Then, as soon as he was out of Dante's line of vision, it hit him: the smell. The slightly sweet, alluring smell that the elder had warned him about. It wrapped around him like silk, almost tangible to the younger hunter.

"You like that, don't you demon?"

The female voice sounded distant; it sounded sexy.

Nero felt his body turn to the back of the building, his mind becoming engulfed in the temptation that the she-devil was now pressing upon him. Though he tried to resist, he felt his body succumb to the scent and thoughts. His mind ached at the sweet images that played through his mind He was the prisoner of the elusive female.

-

"Nero?" Dante called as he lost sight of his younger partner.

He searched the dimness around him, keeping his mind on the slayer and away from the alluring scent of ambrosia. He'd had plenty of experience with these demons. No way was he falling for her sultry tricks.

He slid past old crates and tarps, looking for his counterpart. He wished the kid hadn't been along. The kid had never encountered a she-devil before and he doubted that he'd be able to handle the mind games…especially since the kid had seemed preoccupied for a while now.

_The kid isn't yours, she-devil. He's-_

He rounded the corner and he saw him; he was in the she-devil's grasp. The naked, green female held the younger slayer above her head with a vine like extension. She looked up at the dazed figure in her grasp from her platform of flowering plants, brandishing another vine extension with a sharp, gleaming edge at the end, a foot away from the soft flesh of Nero's neck. She smiled at the entranced hunter, knowing what she was going to do.

A pang of anger, irritation, and a flash of something Dante didn't fully recognize, flared up in his stomach.

The edge of the sharp vine glinted.

_Shit!!_

"Nero!!" He screamed, grabbing Ebony and Ivory from their holsters and rushing forward to his partner.

"Another one? Damn you for bringing company". The she-devil clenched onto the slayer's leg, turning her attention to the oncoming bullets that Dante sprayed in her direction.

"Nero!! Snap out of it!!" Dante dodged one of the vine like extensions, running up the side of a huge crate to continue his assault on the green bitch. She wasn't having Nero in any way.

"Huh?", Nero opened a glazed over eye. He felt all warm.

_Why am I floating? Hey, Dante's shooting at something. I wonder if he found the demon?_

Nero then realized that Dante was shooting in his direction.

_What the-_

The younger hunter gasped as he realized he was in the she-devil's grasp.

"Hell no." He unsheathed Red Queen from his back and sliced through the vine that held his ankle.

The devil loosed a high pitched shriek at the sudden pain.

"Good job Kid!!" Dante yelled, brandishing Rebellion for a job of weed whacking.

"The boy is mine, Son of Sparda!!"

"I don't think so, Ravina", Dante responding as his memory brought back the green bitch's name. He'd dealt with her before. The bitch had almost gotten him too.

_Aha! I remember where her power source is!_

"Aim for the center of her platform, kid! That's where her power source is coming from!"

He now stood next to the youngest, preparing himself to take on Ravina and her vines. His partner revved Red Queen.

"Let's do this"

They both sliced vine after vine, making their way to their destination. Ravina shrieked at each vine she lost, trying her best to protect herself from the two half-demons that were doing a damn good job of making her into mush.

"Damn you half-breeds!!" She screamed, throwing every bit of power she had left at them.

"Too late", Dante pierced his sword into the heart of her green throne, watching the remaining wines around her wither and fall off.

"Woo-hoo!!" Nero handled Blue Rose beautifully, blowing off bits of plant as he reached the she-devil herself. Maybe he was finally gonna out-do Dane this time. He was having fun.

When the elder looked over at his partner slicing frantically, and triumphantly, at the bitch's body, he saw the last living vine come up behind his body and ready for a precise stab. Nero was too focused on the bitch to even realize what was about to happen to him.

_Damn it…_

"Kid!! Get out of the way!!!" Dante screamed at him, sprinting in a futile effort to stop what was about to happen.

Nero noticed the vine, but it was already too late. As his sword finally took the remaining life of Ravina, the vine buried itself into his neck, oozing green liquid as it had it's vengeance on the kid. Nero fell to the ground, unconscious.

"No!!" the elder yelled. The rush of anger made him trigger, rushing at lightening speed toward the scene.

He grabbed the vine in his demonic hand and crushed every little bit of life out of it, kicking the lifeless form of Ravina before she disintegrated into the floor of the building.

"Stupid Bitch."

Dante turned and knelt beside his young partner, de-triggering and pushing the hair from Nero's face.

"Damn it, kid", he whispered, "I told you to keep your head straight. I shouldn't have let you come."

He picked the younger man up from the ground, carrying him close to his body as he walked out of the damned building. He was glad the kid was alive. He had to admit he'd expected the worst when he saw the kid fall and it was relief to see his chest rise steadily up and down. A huge relief.

He gazed at the kid, sitting him in front on the bike's seat so he wouldn't fall when Dante drove the thing. He felt an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach as he rode back to Devil May Cry.

He didn't want to lose his friend……


	2. Chapter 2

Woo-hoo! Next chapter^_^ Anyway, hope you like it. These first chapters might be a little run of the mill, but I'm thinking I can make it better as the story goes on. I'd like to thank those who reviewed!

There's mention of Unes in this chapter. Those creatures are a part of the game Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow (which I don't own!). Just look those up if you feel the need to^_^

I do not own Devil May Cry, yadda yadda.

I do, however, own Wynter. She is my creation. Please don't steal her.

**Warning:** Contains profanity and adult content. Hot man sex in later chapters. Don't say I didn't warn you.

* * *

Chapter 2

Dante flung the doors to the shop open. The boy in his arms was still unconscious. The elder gently laid him on the leather couch in the "sitting area" of the shop.

_God, kid. Wake up already. _

He sighed, feeling a kind of sadness pass over him. The kid was special to him. Ever since that day in Fortuna, the day he'd given him Vergil's sword, he'd secretly wished, deep down, that the kid would find him again. It was weird. He couldn't explain it, he just felt…connected? Was that the way to put it?

He looked over the sleeping Nero, pushing his hair back to view his wounded neck. The deep puncture wound he was expecting to see had already healed. In its place was a small, green leaf symbol surrounded by a glittering ring of thorns. In his numerous years of hunting, he'd never seen this kind of mark before. A curse maybe? He didn't know. What he did know was that there was a nagging, unwavering sensation that kept pushing itself to the front of his mind. He cared about this kid, no doubt.

_Heh. There's a lot of new shit going on today. Who would've guessed._

He caressed the boy's cheek with his thumb and forefinger.

------

It was night before there was even a hint of consciousness in the boy. Dante hadn't left his side since they'd gotten there. Well, except to go to bathroom. He smiled when he saw movement and light grunts.

_Finally_

"D..Dante?" Nero opened his eyes slightly, finding the azure of his partner's staring back at him. His breath caught a little.

"Thank god you're awake", Dante embraced him, "I was worried you wouldn't come to."

Nero was a bit taken aback by the embrace, but he liked it. He really liked it.

_Whoa, _he thought, _What the hell is going on?_

He felt a heat stir in his cheeks and…

Uh-oh……

"Uh, yeah." He pulled away from Dante as the warmth grew in his groin.

_Oh my god…..What the fuck is this?!_

"You feeling okay kid?"

"I'm feeling…kinda…weird"

He looked at Dante. What nice features that man has. Those cheekbones are lovely. His azure eyes are so deep and fascinating.

_Something is seriously wrong with me….._

"Kid?"

Nero was blushing, he knew it. And the problem in his pants was going to be impossible to hide if he didn't do something about it. Dante being this close to his own body was making him hot…in every sense of the word.

"Seriously kid, what's wrong? I can't help you unless you tell me."

Before Dante could say anything else, the younger hunter jumped from the couch and rushed upstairs to the bathroom. _What the hell is happening to me? _He locked himself in as he tried to catch his breath, splashing cool water on his face. He was beside himself; why was he doing this? He was _attracted_ to Dante? No, it wasn't possible.

But, His tight pants told him otherwise.

_That green bitch probably caused this. Stupid, stupid, stupid. I just had to let myself slip up._

He turned off the water and looked at himself in the mirror. He had once again let Dante prove him wrong. Why did he always do this? It made him angrier than nest of hornets. His anger got a hold of him and he punched the wall with his Devil-Bringer. Damn, Dante would be pissed.

Dante interrupted him when he knocked on the door.

"You okay in there? It sounds like you're trying to tear the shop down!"

Nero's "problem" was pretty much non-existent due to his anger, which he felt a little grateful for. Better to face his partner with a hole in the wall than with a raging boner. He unlocked the door, letting the older man in.

"I'm alright, just had to pee really bad."

Dante didn't believe him. He _really _didn't believe him when he saw the huge hole in the wall.

"Ya know, kid" he walked in, crossing his arms over his chest, "I don't recall asking you to remodel my bathroom."

Nero just shrugged and sat down on the toilet. His head throbbed and he wasn't in the mood for the elder to chide, or harass him. He just wanted to erase what had happened earlier and forget it. He really, really hated to admit it, but Dante was right. He was always right.

"What's on your mind, kid?" the older man leaned against the opposite wall.

"Nothing. I just, ya know, don't feel so hot."

Dante felt a brief moment of panic, "You feel sick? What's wrong?"

Nero gave him a "what the fuck are you talking about" look.

"Oh" the older realized he hadn't noticed the mark, "Look at your neck, kid."

"Huh?" the younger hunter went to the mirror and lifted up his hair. He squinted at the green mark, touching it lightly with his human hand.

"I don't know what it is", Dante stood beside him, "I may have had a showdown with that bitch before, but I certainly don't remember any curses…"

"Wait. Curse?" Nero sounded worried.

_What did she do to me? Is this what's causing all this crap??_

"As I said, I don't know what it is exactly."

_Oh no, _Nero sighed. He certainly got himself in a lovely situation this time.

"Here, let me look again" Dante brushed his partner's side with his hand. The slight touch sent a shockwave of desire in the younger man. He suddenly couldn't help grabbing Dante's arm and moaning He licked his lips, imagining what that touch would feel like on places other than his clothed side.

_Oh my god! What the fuck is happening?!_

"Uh, Nero??"

_Oh shit._ Nero felt the heat again, stronger this time. It was like he was having trouble controlling himself. He prayed for a distraction. Any kind of distraction. _Please, something_

"Anybody here?"

The female yell from downstairs was a welcome sound. Nero was definitely saved. He took the opportunity to run past Dante and get down the stairs as fast as he could, leaving the elder to stand bewildered in front of the sink, frozen in place.

He almost didn't care that Nero had run away from him again. All he could think about at the very minute was how sexy that moan had been.

--------

"This isn't a curse."

Trish sat on the edge of Dante's oak desk, examining the mark on the side of Nero's neck.

"Then what is it?"

"Not a curse"

He sighed and pulled his hair back down, "Well thanks a lot. That tells me everything". He sighed, "It's making me feel some weird shit, that's for sure."

"Really?", the black leather wearing blonde asked, an eyebrow raised, "Like what?"

Nero didn't really feel like explaining, seeing as the one who he'd had these new, unexplainable feelings for was still upstairs.

"Come on, I won't tell if that's what you're afraid of."

He gave her a glare that would probably have ripped her to shreds if he had the ability to cut people with it, "Why would I be worried about that?"

"I can read your body language like a book."

He gave a frustrated grunt, "I've been having some weird, really strong feelings", he lowered his voice and brought his face closer to Trish's, "When Dante was trying to take care of me earlier, I, uh, well…."

Trish giggled and covered her mouth, "What happened?"

"Ya know, this is embarrassing enough without you giving me that giddy little girl treatment…"

"Okay, sorry. Please go on"

Even though she was teasing him, he trusted Trish. "I got really turned on when I looked into Dante's eyes. And when we were upstairs, he brushed up against me and I felt like….I can't believe I'm saying this….I felt like _kissing _him."

Okay, so he lied a little. Kissing sounded better than what he actually thought about.

The blonde nodded, smiling, "Nero, that mark isn't what's causing those feelings. You know that, right?."

"Excuse me?" he raised his voice slightly. No way in hell did he feel for Dante in that way.

"Regardless of it not being a curse, any kind of curse, enchantment, charm…. all of them only _enhance_ feelings. They don't create them."

Nero stared at her, mouth agape.

"Think about it honey" She slipped off the desk and whispered in his ear, "I can see what you apparently can't."

She stood back up just as Dante wandered down the stairs. He'd changed clothes, only wearing a tight black shirt and his red leather pants.

_That man is the finest piece of ass I've ever seen_

Nero almost slapped himself at the thought.

"When did you get here?" The elder hunter asked Trish.

"You didn't hear me? Nero did."

"I was….busy" he said, clearing his throat. "So, assuming that you've already seen the mark, do you know what it is?"

"It's not a curse. I have a suspicion that it may be an enchantment."

"Huh" Dante eyed Nero. That kid gets himself into some weird predicaments.

"I suggest you pay your old friend, Wynter, a visit. She's the expert on demonic magic"

Damn, why hadn't he remembered before? Wynter would know without a shadow of a doubt.

"Right. Maybe you're not such a burden after all". Trish gave him the finger. "Get your coat, kid. We're going to visit an old friend."

"Good. While you two are out," Trish picked up the phone, still glaring daggers at the older man, "I'm calling Lady over and we're going to treat ourselves to some girl time."

"At my shop??" Dante whined.

"Yep. And you're paying for the food we order."

"Damn it" He sighed

"Come on, Dante" Nero tugged on his sleeve, "Let's go. The quicker I can find out what this "thing" actually is, the quicker I can get rid of it."

Dante smiled at him, following him out of the door. He'd probably have to take up some more missions to pay for the girl's night.

------

They arrived on the other side of town to a quaint little house with pink shutters. Good thing she'd moved into to town. If she hadn't, he and Nero would be halfway into the Underworld. The occupant was an old friend of Dante's whom he had spent many of his childhood years with. He remembered her parents being excited that Sparda's son was coming over for dinner. He chickled to himself at the memories. He'd always managed to keep in touch somehow….even if it had been 3 years since he'd even called.

"Who is this Wynter?" Nero asked when they reached the door.

"She's an old friend."

"Is she a demon?"

"Of course. Not sure what kind though. She's got ice demon in her, that's obvious."

"Will she be able to help?"

"Luckily for us, she's an expert on Demonic magic. My, my. So full of questions, aren't we my little slayer" Dante replied, receiving a punch to the arm. He rung the doorbell and laughed at the sound of a yowling cat. Wynter had always been a cat person.

"Who's there?" Came a high pitched voice. It reminded Nero of a guy going through puberty.

"Only the sexiest thing to ever walk the earth. You gonna let me in?"

There was laughter as the door swung open.

"It's been a while Dante. Please come in."

There was no hiding that Wynter was a demon. Her hair wasn't even hair; it was dark blue and purple, what was it, shards? Her eyes were a brilliant magenta color and her skin looked slightly blue tinted. Nero noticed that when she breathed in and out, he could see her breath despite that it had to be ,at least, seventy degrees in her house.

She welcomed them into her living room, shooing cats off the sofa so they could sit. Her house was decorated with all sorts of demonic things. There were books on demons, A few demon skulls, some flasks of what looked like demon blood, potions, weird plants….

_Holy hell, she's got more stuff than Dante. _Nero thought.

"So," She asked, "What brings you here Dante? I have a feeling it's not just for a visit" She gazed at Nero, smiling, "And who is your friend".

"Well, the kid is why I'm here. I thought you'd already know that"

"Don't call me kid!" Nero mumbled.

"Ah, but you're no older than 18, yes?" Wynter said, looking into the younger's eyes carefully; she studied them with an interesting intensity, "I'd still consider you a kid. Hell, I wouldn't consider you an adult until you were a hundred, but that's just me."

She laughed and offered up a hot cup of tea to both men.

"He got some kind of mark when we were fighting a demon today. You remember Ravina?" Dante sipped at the drink, trying his best to hide his dislike for anything that wasn't soda , water, or Jack Daniels.

"Ah, yes. Ravina. I do remember you telling me about her. She almost got you in bed, did she not?"

Nero felt his body tense slightly at the question. What was the emotion that just struck him?

_Jealous? _He mulled it over. _Surely not. Why would I be jealous of that?_

Dante shook his head and chuckled, "Don't remind me. But yeah, she did. She almost did the same to the kid today."

"She did not" Nero almost pouted.

"Ah, c'mon. It happens to everyone at one point in their demon hunting career. Almost lulled into sex with a she-devil. Nothing to be ashamed about. It Makes good conversation."

The elder laughed at how the younger didn't seem to be enthused.

"Oh, that's enough Dante Sparda", Wynter set down her tea and stood, her floor length, white dress glittering in the light of the lamp next to her. She had always been kind.

She returned from the next room over with an old, leather bound book.

"Let's see that mark, dear."

She sat beside Nero and examined the green mark that presented itself on Nero's neck. Dante watched them, unknowingly biting the inside of his lip.

_His skin looks soft_.

"Ew" he whispered.

"What?" Nero asked.

_Ah, damn it. I said that out loud. _"Nothing" ,the elder replied.

"You're lucky, young one" Wynter, opened up the book, "This is an enchantment. I was certain that Ravina would have done much worse than enchant you. Tell me: Was she dying when she touched you?"

"Yeah. I was hacking at her with my sword." Nero told her. A little look of shame crossed his pale face.

"That's why. See, Ravina had Une in her lineage. More precisely, Alura Une."

She turned to a page in the book that displayed a picture of various "leafy" creatures.

"And?"

Wynter turned another page, "They rarely enchant. If you're unlucky enough to be stung, touched, or so forth, while they are at full power, you'll be cursed with a minimal chance to live."

Dante let out a huge breath, 'Damn kid, you got lucky this time. _Really _lucky."

Was that relief Nero heard in the elder's voice?

"Indeed" the woman agreed, "Now", she ran an icy cold finger along Nero's mark, making him shiver.

" I apologize", she chuckled lightly, "It's the ice demon in me."

She nodded as she read something in her book.

"As I expected" She closed it and laid it on the little end table beside the sofa, "That mark you have there is a Cupitadis Unaseris enchantment."

"What does it do?" Nero asked inquisitively. The faster she told him how to get rid of it, the quicker he could stop the strange feelings.

"Well, like a lot of other enchantments, curses, any kind of demonic magic, it enhances certain emotions until the enchanted gets rid of it.

_Huh. Interesting_, Dante thought.

"What emotions does it enhance?" Dante asked, catching both Wynter's, and Nero's attention.

"The Cupitadis Unaseris enhances the feelings of desire, love, pleasure, and, in demon's cases, the mating and domination drive with someone the enchanted feels deeply for. "

Nero wanted to scream. His throat wouldn't let him; it was so dry he thought he could barely speak. Domination? Mating? What?!

Dante's raised an eyebrow.

"You can't be serious" Nero managed to choke out.

She laughed, "I'm afraid I am. Every feeling, even slight, of the ones I described to you will be increased in intensity 100 times over. It could be something small, to a deeply seeded, hidden emotion aching to come out."

_That can't be right. I'm not attracted to Dante I'm not in love with Dante. I'm not…_

Nero sat there deep in thought. There was no way what he felt at Devil May Cry were his real feelings. Dante was friend and a partner, that's all. He couldn't be attracted to such an arrogant, perverted old man. Not a chance.

"How do I get rid of it?" He asked after a short pause.

"The only way to get rid of it is to let out the emotions. For example, if you were hiding that you loved someone, the only way to get rid of the enchantment would be to let the person know."

_Now she's scaring me._

"What if you just really wanted to screw somebody?" Dante asked.

"Ah, ewwww!" Nero wrinkled up his nose, "That's inappropriate, you dirty old man!"

Wynter laughed, 'I'll agree with that, but," she folded her hands in her lap, "You'd have to let that out."

"Forget what Dante says", Nero huffed, "What if was a combination of stuff? Say like, you were attracted to them and wanted to, uh" he felt his face grow red. He didn't really talk about sex. Being in the Order, things like that were looked down upon.

Dante smirked, "You're a virgin, aren't you?"

"SO!!" Nero yelled, getting quite defensive.

"You are!" Dante laughed so hard he fell off the couch.

_Gee, _Nero thought, _This is supoosed to be serious and you're talking about that. What a perv._

"Dante Sparda, quit picking on him", Wynter threw an ice ball at him.

"Hey! No summoning ice!"

"Then stop it", she turned back to Nero, "Continue."

Nero shook it off and finished his question, "What if you wanted something physical _and_ something emotional?" He hoped he wasn't giving anyone any ideas.

Wynter gave him a smile that made it seem like she could see right into his thoughts. She unfolded her hands and laid one upon his shoulder, "Then you have to get both out of your system. It's the only way."

Dante stood and stretched. To be honest, hwe was uncomfortable hearing the definitions of the enchantment. Some of the things Wynter said didn't apply only to Nero. "Well, if you're finished, I say we get out of here and head back to the shop. There's no telling what those two brats were up to while we were gone".

Wynter gave Nero a reassuring look and gave her attention to the elder slayer, "Leaving already? Shame, shame."

"You know I love ya, Wynter. And I know you love me cause it's impossible not to."

He hugged the woman good-bye, promising to call more often and to drop by every once in a while. The younger slayer drank the last of his tea and began to leave to follow his partner.

'One second, young one" Wynter called to him.

"Huh?" he stopped.

"Don't be afraid. You'll be presently surprised if you pursue what you've already felt."

She winked and then motioned for him to go on.

"Hey Dante" He asked the elder when they mounted the bike to head back home.

"Yeah?"

"Can Wynter read people's thoughts?"

Dante chuckled, "Yeah, she's got that gift too."

-

"Took you guys long enough" came Lady's voice as the two hunters walked into the shop, "It's past midnight."

"What did you find out?" Trish asked, her attention leaving the movie the two were parked in front of.

"It's a Cupitadis Unaseris Enchantment." Nero replied, plopping down on the unoccupied, leather couch.

"I've heard of that one. I wasn't aware it left that kind of mark though."

"Shhhh" Lady pressed her fingers to her lips, "I can't hear the movie."

Trish rolled her eyes, "Shut up."

Nero leaned back against the couch feeling tired. He didn't know what to make of everything he'd just heard. However, the very last remark that Wynter had made, interested him. _Pleasantly surprised if I follow the feelings I've already felt._ If she could read minds, did she mean something by that?

Nah, it couldn't be. Besides, he still wasn't sure if he knew what he felt.

"Make room kid."

He scooted over and let Dante sit down with a six pack in his hands.

"Here ya go, Nero", the elder handed him one of the ice cold drinks.

_He called me Nero._

The younger smiled, a warmth spreading over him. It sounded so nice coming from the man's beautiful lips.

_Here we go again._

Dante sat beside him and threw his arm on the back of the couch. He gulped down beer like it was air.

Nero had to giggle a little. That man could always make him laugh.

"What?" the elder asked.

"Oh, nothing."

"That enchantment of yours is just odd", Dante grunted, grabbing another cold one and finishing it like it was nothing, "You've had it almost a day and you're already acting strange". He gulped down more of the cold stuff, "So, what kind of deep seeded emotions are we talking about?"

The young hunter shifted, obviously uncomfortable with the question. He wasn't really sure what the emotions were.

_Yeah you do, _a voice inside him said, _You just don't want to admit them. _

Oh no. His demonic side talking to him was the last thing he needed. Nero swallowed, trying his best not to sound nervous, "Not a clue."

"You asked about sex."

_You want to fuck him. You know you do. Say it Nero, tell him you want it._

Nero's eyes met Dante's, the azure pools sucking him in like he was drowning. It made his stomach dance with butterflies to stare into them, imagining endless possibilities with the man. The irritating heat in his groin started to awake again. Dante's throat looked so, so….bitable. His strong chest looked inviting. He looked….

_Tackle him. Take him right here._

"Kid?"

He couldn't take it. He had to get away from the man. "Don't call me kid!!!" he yelled it louder than he normally would and stomped up the stairs. Hopefully, his charade would work. He made it to his room, right across the hall from Dante's, and he locked the door. The elder wasn't getting in even if he got on his knees and begged.

_Heh, he'd just knock the door down before he begged for anything. Admit it, Nero. You want him to. You need him._

Nero's heart pumped fast. The feelings were so intense that he hadn't noticed that he leaned almost up to his partner's face until Dante said something. Hell, his demonic side was starting to push itself to the front of his consciousness. This enchantment was more serious than Wynter made it seem. How was he gonna get through it?

Oh yeah….deep seeded emotions.

He sat on his bed, staring at the floor like he wanted to burn holes in it. He didn't want to admit any of the things he was feeling. He wanted to say they were fake, say they were caused by the enchantment-- but he couldn't lie to himself like that. Dante's voice could soothe him. Watching the man's body could be like torture sometimes; a huge sign proclaiming "Look, but don't touch" should hang from his fucking neck.

_Yes. Give in to it. You want to fuck him. Just do it._

Of course he did, he realized that even before now. He couldn't believe he was admitting it, but it was just too blatantly obvious the more he thought about it. His feelings, however, did go deeper.

Nero could even say that he liked having the older tease him sometimes. He enjoyed having one person to spend his time with. Someone he knew understood him, had been through similar life experiences, someone he could talk to and fully trust. Nero even remembered the exact feeling he'd had the day Dante left Fortuna. He had felt lonely. He had felt _loss._

There was no denying it anymore.

He was in love with Dante.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! Chapter 3 for ya. Chapter 4 will be a interesting one, so this chapter is more of a stepping stone into it. A little bit of action, but no hot man sex yet. That'll come later. I hope I didn't get the two out of Character....I tried to correctly convey how the demonic side took over in a bad way. Just read and tell me what you think^_^

I don't own DMC, yadda, yadda.

**WARNING: **Violent, almost rape. Don't like, don't read.

* * *

Chapter 3

The elder hunter stood in the shower, letting the warm water run over his sculpted body. His head rested against the tile wall as his mind went through all the emotions and thoughts that swam inside. He was starting to get frustrated with himself.

_Christ. It's like that stupid enchantment is affecting me too._

He turned off the water before it got cold, stepping out onto the freezing floor and grabbing a towel. The kid. Oh boy, that kid.

_Nero_

He almost chuckled. The day he met him he had known there was something about him that piqued his interest. He had that punk attitude that reminded Dante of himself. He was strong; stronger than he gave himself credit for. He was so inclined to extreme emotions, be it anger or the opposite; there was no in between for him, just extremes most of the time. Cocky was correct too, but he wasn't an asshole.

_And I am._

Dante knew he was. Call him cold, or sick, but he got a kick out of it at times. Wrong? Yes. He'd admit that willingly. Did that mean he didn't care? No. He cared. A lot of times, he cared too damn much. That had been the thing that had set him apart from Vergil.

_Impressive, Dante. You're such a genius._

He dressed in his usual attire. He was heading out of the office today on a mission….alone. He didn't want the kid out in the current condition he was in.

And he needed some time away from him. Maybe things would better come into perspective if he had time to think, completely alone. The elder sighed, this wasn't easy. Nothing was ever easy.

Rebellion was on his back, Ebony and Ivory in their holsters. How was he ever going to figure this out. He'd never felt so strongly about someone before. No. Not like the way he felt right now. He was still trying to decipher it. He didn't want to jump to a false conclusion and end up hurting Nero, or himself, in the end.

"Some good, demon ass kicking always gets my head clear", he said to himself.

And just like that, he was gone.

-

****

(Dream Sequence)

_The slightly calloused hands slid up the sides of his flesh; they made little rivulets of sensation run up and down his body, a feeling so deep and enthralling it made him gasp for air. His erection ached for attention._

"_Anxious are we?" came a voice._

"_God, yes" He panted, "Fuck me."_

"_My pleasure."_

_A hand brought his legs up as a kiss was laid upon his lips. The tongue explored his mouth, making him moan lightly, lust filling him with every second the more experienced mouth tended to him._

"_I said, Fuck me" he growled hungrily_

"_Beg for it"_

"_Please! Fuck me, you o---"_

_His heart stopped for a split second, he screamed in pain and pleasure as the huge length of the other filled his opening faster than he had expected. The thrusts started light, but increased in speed as both sped toward climax…._

_*****_

"Dante!"

The name erupted from the younger hunter's mouth like thunder. His forehead glistened with sweat, his back arched as he came into the sheets of his bed, the pleasure encompassing his sweaty body with vengeance he didn't hate. It was good; so good.

He panted as he regained composure….and he was now lying in his own cum.

"Awww. Nasty." He grunted. It was the downfall of dreams like that. The sheets had to be changed every time. The still groggy slayer threw the soiled sheets in the floor and wiped whatever was left on himself off with them.

_I called out Dante's name._

He stood stark still as he realized what he'd done.

He'd dreamed about the older man. He 'd had an orgasm at the thought of having sex with the man. But why, oh why, did he have to scream his name.

_Great. He probably heard. How the fuck am I going to explain this one?_

And lovely. There's somebody outside the door.

"Uh, Nero" came Lady's voice, "You okay in there?"

Great. There was snickering. He quickly pulled on clean clothes and opened the door.

Lady burst out laughing at the appearance of the boy. All sweaty and still panting slightly, it was hilarious. "You having a good time in there?"

Nero sneered at her and started toward the hall for a shower. Lady could go fuck herself as far as he was concerned. He needed to clean himself off….and figure out a way to explain to Dante why he was yelling his name.

"You better be glad Dante isn't here" Lady walked up behind him, "You'd be embarrassed as hell if he were."

"He's not here?" The news was relieving. No explaining to do. However, where did he go?

"Nope. Took a mission earlier this morning. So, uh, why the screaming his name and all that jazz?"

"What kind of mission?" Nero ignored her question.

"Beats me" Lady shrugged, "Does it matter?"

"Duh! I should be out there with him!" Nero felt disappointed.

Lady rolled her eyes, "You are so stuck up his ass!"

The younger smiled slightly. In his dream, it'd been quite the other way around.

"Earth to Nero. Come in Nero", she tapped on his forehead.

"What?"

She grinned, " It was only scarecrows. Dante could handle it. Now, Want to tell me what the screaming was about?"

Nero knew he shouldn't tell her. Dante wasn't the only one subject to Lady's ever-so-annoying blackmail or pranks. He still remembered the time he woke up butt-naked in the middle of the shop, Dante staring at him, after the last time he'd had a wet-dream. It was his punishment for not giving her back the money for a pizza he'd ordered past midnight.

"Another dream?" She smirked.

"My last one wasn't about Dante!!" he yelled at her.

_Oh my god. What did I just do? _He clasped his hands over his mouth. Damn him and his deep thought. He always seemed to zone out at the least opportune moments.

Lady looked at him wide eyed.

_She's gonna tell him. I'm dead. Dead, Dead, Dead._

"Hmmm" She rubbed her chin, mocking having a beard, "it was about Dante this time."

_I will get on my knees and beg if I have to._

"Don't tell him. Please, don't tell him!!" And he did it. He dropped to his knees in front of her.

"Wow, you're serious, aren't you?"

"Deadly"

Lady's expression softened, "Don't worry about it, I won't."

Nero was overjoyed, "Thank you."

"But" she pulled way from his hug, "That enchantment is having a huge effect on you, isn't it?"

He shrugged, "Nothing I can do about it."

"Tell Dante how you really feel."

_You're crazy._

"Uh-huh. Just tell him I want to fuck his brains out? That'll go over well."

_He'd probably never speak to me again._

"How do you know it wouldn't?"

Nero was lost for words on that one. In all honesty, he didn't know. Of course, he didn't want to take the chance and find out.

_Do it, _his demonic side encouraged him, _You want him inside you. You want inside of him._

It was too early for this.

"Lady, just promise me you won't tell him", Nero sighed, really wanting to shower.

"On one condition"

_Oh great. Now she wants a favor._

"What?"

"I get the next three solo missions you're supposed to do."

The younger gritted his teeth, but it was better to let her have the missions than for her tell Dante about the incident.

"You can have them", he went into the bathroom, "Now let me shower."

"No problem. You need it."

**Meanwhile….**

There weren't as many scarecrows as the client had said there were, and Dante finished before noon. It didn't matter though. The client paid him quite generously and he'd had time to think over everything that he'd needed to.

_Nero_

Dante smiled to himself as he made his way back to Devil May Cry, his bike's engine roaring beneath him. Nero could make Dante relax, that was for sure. Even though the kid had a tendency toward some bad luck, the elder didn't mind looking after his ass.

_And what a fine ass to look after._

The thought didn't surprise him too much. The boy was sexy, no doubt about it. He had that attitude that drove Dante wild and a sensitive side that allured him even more. The kid was like him in a lot of ways. It sounded a little vain, but could it be helped? Nah, it couldn't. He felt for younger slayer. It was like he completed a piece of himself that had been missing for quite some time. This wasn't just lust.

He'd come to a nice conclusion. He loved the kid.

The hard part was figuring out how to tell him.

**Back at DMC**

Nero stepped out of the shower and dried off. He slipped his clean pants on, but left his shirt off. He'd been hot all morning and the cool shower, though refreshing, didn't help all that much.

The sound of Dante's bike reached his ears as he started down the steps to grab some lunch.

_There he comes. Thank god he wasn't here this morning._

He worried though. He was having trouble keeping his demonic side in check. If Dante did or said the wrong thing, Nero wasn't sure what he'd end up doing.

_Could things get any worse??_

He got to the small kitchen right as Dante walked in, a smear of blood across his handsome face, a triumphant smile painting his lips.

_Take him, _the voice said to Nero, _Now. Just do it. _

Nero tried not to pay any attention to the elder. He turned his back toward him and focused on reheating the leftover pizza he found in the fridge. This was going to be a challenge, but hey, he faced challenges all the time, just not sexual ones.

_Fuck. I hate this stupid enchantment._

Dante put Rebellion in it's usual spot, meandering into the kitchen, loving the sweet, sweet smell of delicious pizza and…

There was something else in the air. A slightly sweet aroma; a familiar aroma.

Ambrosia.

_You've got to be kidding me, _Dante thought. The smell became stronger as he got closer to his partner. _Now he's giving off the smell of that? This is gonna be harder than I thought._

In his mind, Dante thought it'd be best to coax Nero into some "fun" first, before he let his true emotions out. The kid did ask about sex, didn't he? He didn't want to scare the kid though, and that ambrosia was already making him question his self-control. If Nero wasn't in for it, this could be a disaster. And he'd hate himself if he lost the kid.

Nero looked over his shoulder to find the elder staring at him.

_Slightly creepy there, Dante. Sexily Creepy._

He snickered, "See something you like, old man?"

_Why did I say that?_

"What if I do?" was the reply.

It made Nero hot, the heat seizing him at once. That was not the answer he was expecting.

_He wants you, Nero, _his demonic side wavered within him, _Reel him in. Reel him in._

This wasn't looking too good. Then again, maybe it was perfect.

The elder drew closer to him, the smell enticing him even more. The boy was sexy and smelt alluring. He knew his eyes were probably tinted red by now, his self-restraint keeping them from being completely crimson. The "fun" might come earlier than he'd anticipated.

The younger slayer felt his demonic side crawl across his skin. He could _smell_ the elder's arousal; it made him aroused. Just standing next to him was about to drive him crazy.

_Come on Nero, don't lose it, _he tried to think himself down. _You want it. Fuck him. He's right behind you. Take him, _his devil within urged him on.

He was battling with his inner demon now. He gripped the edge of the counter so hard he was sure it'd break off under his grasp.

Dante smelt arousal growing in the younger. He crept closer to Nero, breathing on his neck. He smirked at the smells coming off the boy, almost overpowering the ambrosia that had drew him in at first. It was good; the kid wasn't running away. From the looks of it, he was enjoying this.

The younger hunter leaned back against Dante, closing his eyes and moaning at just the hot breath on his neck. It was becoming harder to hold on to his humanity. The older man grabbed his waist and planted kisses on his neck, pressing him into the cabinet, his clothed erection rubbing against Nero's ass. It was enough to make the younger pant and let a little moan out.

_Fuck, _he thought, _Stop it Dante. God…_

_Dominate him. _

The voice was hard to ignore. He pushed Dante's hand from his waist and turned, facing the elder. Nero's eyes burned blood red, unusual body heat radiating form him. A growl started deep in his throat as he pushed Dante back, knocking him to the floor.

"Damn kid, aggressive aren't we?" The older hunter growled back as Nero straddled him. The kid's eyes spelled intensity. It was almost frightening. He din't see any lust, or love, in those eyes. Only a raw desire to dominate.

The younger slayer crushed his lips against Dante's, biting at the bottom lip for entrance to explore his mouth. It was granted and he hastily slipped his tongue in.

_Fuck him,. Dominate him. Mark him. Make him yours._

His demon side was telling him to, and that's exactly what he was gonna do.

"Take it off" Nero pointed to Dante's many buckles, gasping when he pulled away form the kiss "Now".

Dante was starting to get uncomfortable. This wasn't right. The kid was being way too aggressive. He was on the verge of triggering….and not in a good, pleasure driven way. He wanted to fuck the kid into the floor, sure, but it would have to be when his demonic side wasn't taking over him completely. There wasn't much Nero coming through at this point.

"Wait" he took Nero's hands in his, stopping him from trying to get the buckles off.

"Take them off!!" Nero yelled. The air around him was starting to pulsate. He was so close to triggering.

"Nero!" He screamed, the kid's devil bringer making contact with the right side of his face with enough impact to break his jaw. It dazed him for a split second, giving the younger just enough time to rip his shirt off. Fangs protruded from the kid's mouth.

That was it. Dante had to stop this whether he liked it or not.

With an act of agility the kid didn't expect, He landed on the kid's back and pinned him to the floor.

"Get off me!!" Nero hissed and bucked, almost succeeding in knocking the older off. The boy was to sex-crazed to actually put much actual effort into getting the older man off him, though. After no time at all, he started to lessen his bucking and growling.

_Get him off you. You dominate. Fuck him senseless._

_No_, Nero's head began to clear, _No. Calm down. Calm down…._

He struggled less under Dante's weight. The older hunter deemed it safe to get up. He pulled the kid up with him, keeping him in his arms just to make sure he wouldn't lash out at the last minute.

Nero's eyes went back to their normal blue. He felt his demonic side rest. No more voice at the moment.

He looked up only to see Dante rubbing his healing jaw.

_I did that. I hurt Dante. He'll never want me now. Never._

the sudden realization hit him. Tears welled up in his eyes. He felt so bad. He'd let it take over. He didn't control himself. And now, Dante knew he wanted him. _Shit. Good fucking job, Nero. You're such a fuck up._

"You calmed down, kid?" Dante asked him. He held the younger at arms length. "Wait, what's wrong?"

Nero couldn't even look at him. The situation had gone from innocent to threatening in no time at all.

"I…I.." Nero sobbed.

"Kid, c'mon. Don't cry. Shit happens…"

_Don't lie to me. I'm so sorry Dante. I have to leave. I have to get out of here._

"Goodbye Dante" Nero mumbled, looking into his eye once more.

"What?!"

Before Dante could do anything else, before he could explain anything to the kid, tell him it was okay, tell him he loved him and wanted to help him through this, he had taken off as fast as he could and flew out the door.

"What happened? I heard yelling." Lady wandered down the stairs, drying her hair with a towel, "You and Nero sparring again?"

Dante put a hand over his mouth, trying his best not to scream at her. She'd been here the whole time. He didn't know what to do. The kid could be going anywhere. He shouldn't have tried anything. He should have left it alone and let the kid come to him. Anything besides what happened. He could lose the kid and it was his fault....and that damn Ambrosia.

"Dante?" Lady laid a hand on his shoulder.

"He's gone" He said quietly, making fists at his sides. He was stupid. So stupid.

"Gone? What do you mean gone?"

" I have to find him."


	4. Chapter 4

Another sort of stepping stone chapter with a lot of explanation in it. It isn't as long as the other chapters, but I think You'll enjoy it^_^ Plus, The next chapters to come will more than make up for it *winkwink*. Just review and let me know what you think.

I do not own DMC, or any of it's characters, yadda, yadda.

**WARNING: **Rated M for hot man sex in later chapters. Strong language as well. You've been warned.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4

He ran and ran. He didn't care where he was going, just that he was nowhere near Dante.

_I hurt him. How could I do that?_

His heart pounded in his ears and his lungs felt like they were on fire. This enchantment had made him so stupid, so impulsive…

Wynter didn't tell him that it would bring his Trigger out so badly. She didn't say anything about losing control.

He couldn't blame her. He knew he was a slave to his emotions at times. He favored extremes and that couldn't "benefit" the enchantment at all. The enchantment was meant to enhance emotions, but what if you were a person of extremes? That explained it. His feelings were already strong. The enchantment was driving him over the edge.

Then again, if Dante wouldn't have come on to him, he might have not come close to raping the man.

_You should have. You need him, Nero. Fuck him._

He ingnored his demonic voice. By himslef, and thinking of how bad he felt for hitting Dante, it wasn't hard to ignore it anymore. It was relieving to find that it wasn't threatening to take control. He found a nice alley and sat down on the damp, cold ground. In his haste, he'd left without his weapons and he had no shirt on. It was already dusk, indicating that he'd been running for quite some time. He was probably on the opposite end of the city by now.

_Hmmm….What's that smell?_

A slight breeze whipped the scent to his nostrils. It was sweet, silky, sexy…

Ambrosia?

_Where would that be coming from?_

_Oh shit. Don't tell me there's another she-devil around._

He slowly stood up and peered down the alleyway. He sniffed the air. The ambrosia wasn't drifint from one certain direction.

_Huh. It's almost like it's coming from me._

He let his eyes grow wide and he lifted his arm to smell it.

"Awww, Damn it!!" He whined. It WAS him.

Great. He was out here with no shirt and the temperature dropping to the Autumn chill, he didn't have his weapons, and he was going to become the target of demon's "affections" if he stayed out in the open for too long.

_Great. Out of one shitty situation and into another._

He stepped out of the alley and took a quick survey of his surroundings. Good. He remembered passing these houses before. He wasn't far from Wynter's house.

_That's where I'll go. She can help me._

Maybe she could confirm his suspicions about his emotions. And maybe she could even give some insight on how to tell Dante.

There were some thoughts tugging at his mind, along with the danger he was putting himself in by being out here. Dante hadn't been angry with him......

Why?

------------

Dante had left Devil May Cry on foot, worried that if he took his bike, the kid would hear his approach and run. He sighed heavily, already reaching the outskirts of the city and only catching slight hints of the Ambrosia. The kid had really done it this time.

_You're the one who tried to screw him._

He shook his head. It was true, but he didn't know the kid was gonna lose control of himself. He pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind. The only thing he was worried about right now was finding him. Then, he could tell the kid what he really felt. Fun time could wait for as long as it had to. Love was more important.

_Yes!_

The sweet scent wrapped around Dante's nose. He smiled. Finally he was heading in the right direction. He started to run, off on the direction of his old friend's house.

-------------

The younger hunter reached Wynter's pink shuttered house without running into any demons, which he was thankful for. He didn't want to be butt-buddies with a huge demon. He knocked on the door, hearing the cats yowl again and the woman's footsteps approach the door. She looked out the peephole and opened the door.

"Child, what ar-" She paused, leaning closer and allowing her nose to inspect the young slayer.

"Wynter, I'm sorry to bother you, but I, uh, can I just come in?"

"Of course child. It isn't safe for you to be out here by yourself smelling like that."

She rushed him in, clearing a spot for him on the sofa and offering a cup of tea. Nero gladly accepted and leaned back against the soft sofa material, sighing as he did so.

"Where did you pick up that scent?" Wynter sat down in her chair, "You could get yourself in a mess walking around like that."

"I don't know" the younger hunter shrugged, "I noticed not too long before I got here."

"Hmmm…" Wynter picked up a book entitled "Aphrodisiacs of the Demon Realm".

Nero could see that her eyes were a more intense magenta than they usually were. The ambrosia must have an effect on her too.

"Wynter, I could leave if it bothers you…." He said quietly.

"Hush, child." she held up a finger, "I can control myself. If I doubted it in any way, I wouldn't have let you in."

The younger blushed after he'd received that response.

_Duh. Of course she can control herself. _

She snapped the book shut and studied Nero for a moment. "You've got a problem controlling your emotions, don't you? One extreme to the other?"

He nodded. Wynter nailed it once again.

"As I expected. I didn't think it'd make so much of a difference in the way the enchantment affected you, but apparently it is. My apologies. Youn't should start giving off the scent of Ambrosia until 2 weeks of being enchanted. It's like a mechanism to draw in the one the you have feelings for, and has feelings for you, so that you can show them what you really feel."

"Oh" it made sense, but wha about him losing control of himself earlier?

"Your demon side took over?" she read his mind. "Once again, that is an affect of the way your emotions work. Can I ask you something? It may be uncomfortable to share, but I could better understand if you told me."

_Ugh. Why not._

"What is it?"

"When you're around Dante, have you ever had to hold back the urge to mark him?"

Nero raised an eyebrow, "Mark him?"

The woman nodded, "A desire to dominate him and leave your mark, indicating that he is _yours._ No other demon can have him."

It felt like there was a sack of bricks in his stomach. He thought back to all his dreams. The last one, that Lady had so graciously stumbled upon, had been about Dante making him submissive. However, he'd had dreams before, and thoughts, of what it'd be like to make Dante submit. Maybe not always in a sexual way, but submit non-the-less. And it also carried over into battle. He was in an ongoing race to see if he could best the older man. To see if he could be the _dominant_ slayer.

"I'm taking that as a yes, young one?" Wynter said after the pause.

"Yeah. Yeah, I have." He admitted, growing quite red in the face.

"That's why you lost control. You have, for as long as you've know Dante, wanted to be dominant over him and have failed. Now, the enchantment is making it take control of you.

_I wonder if she's ever thought about being a psychologist?_

She smiled warmly at the younger slayer. She sipped on her tea and chuckled, "You'll have to tell him. You do remember how I told you you'd be pleasantly surprised if you pursued your feelings?"

Nero thought it over. Suddenly, a revelation hit him.

Dante hadn't shooed him away. He hadn't been angry, or frustrated, or even showed Nero an ounce of discontent. Nero had punched him, broke his jaw, almost raped him, and Dante had tried to hold him and tell him not to cry. He had called after him, not wanting him to go.

Maybe, just maybe, There was more in the older man than lust.

"Wynter" He started, catching her attention, "When I was at the shop, Dante made an advance on me….and when I lost control, I hurt him. Yet, when I tried to run, he tried to stop me. He told me it was okay. Did the ambrosia have any effect on that?"

She set her tea cup down and smiled at the younger, "Dante smelt the ambrosia, that's no lie. But he, like myself, can control himself. What he did was of his own accord, only heightened slightly by the scent.", She grinned even more at the boy's reaction to her response, "I saw it in him when you two were here together. Dante loves you, Nero. I think you already know that."

Nero's heart swelled at the thought. It made so much sense now. So much. It explained everything. Absolutely everything. Dante loved him. Knowing this, he felt his demonic side fianlly, fully retreat to it's calm state. Love conquers wasn't a cliche after all.

"Thank you Wynter. Thank you so much. By why didn't you tell me before?"

She looked at him with that "really?" expression, "You had to figure it out for yourself. I could see that the seeds were already sown and sprouting. All I did was give them a little water."

Nero couldn't hold back. He hugged the lady.

"Oh, you're welcome child. You should probably get back to Devil May Cry before Dante worries himself sick."

The younger thought about if for a moment, "He's probably looking for me. That's what he'd do."

"Ah, right you are." Wynter had walked to a china cabinet filled with bottled of various shapes, colors, and sizes. She inspected them carefully, and pulled out a deep blue one and brought it to the younger slayer. She poured a few drops into Nero's tea cup and held it up to him.

"What this?" he asked

"This will help the ambrosia work out of your system. It's called Gypsym. It comes in handy to have around. We don't need you drawing any unwanted attention to yourself."

She turned as Nero drank it, the boy gagging at it's horrible taste, to put the potion back.

She froze in her tracks, gasping.

"Wynter?" Nero asked, wiping his mouth.

The woman coughed, dropping the bottle and letting it shatter on the ground. She fell to the floor, in the pool of Gypsym, a black, misty spike piercing her abdomen.

'Wynter!!" he rushed to her side, holding her head up.

"They've found you" She looked toward the window, "You've got to get out of here."

"I can't leave you here" Nero told her, panic setting in. He saw them coming. 3 huge Necrophages. Without his weapons, he couldn't fight them off. These demons were powerful and hand to hand combat wasn't going to stop them for long.

_Damn it. What a fine mess I've gotten me and her into._

Wynter closed her eyes, "Nero, leave. Don't' let them get to you."

"I can't leave you alone." he said, wiping sweat off her forehead.

_This is my fault. I should have known better._

The door burst open and the 3 demons came into view and drew ever-so-closer to the one who'd carried the scent, evil grins spread across their black, misty faces.


	5. Chapter 5

Oh my, aren't you guys lucky....Two updates in one day? Don't you love me? Lol, I'm kidding. But, yeah. Second update today because I knew the cliffhangers were killing people^_^. Hope you enjoy! (Chapter 6 will contain hot man sex!!) (Oh yeah.....I'm not the best at writing fight scenes. I hope this one suffices.)

BTW, I'm sure all of you know about the Phoenix and how it is reborn over and over....Yeah. Didn't feel I needed to explain why it can bring people back to life.

I do not own DMC, yadda, yadda.

I do own Wynter. Don't steal, yo.

**WARNING:**Suggestive themes, Hot man sex in the next chapter, and cursing. Don't like, don't read.

* * *

Chapter 5

The smell of ambrosia was diminishing quickly for reasons unbeknownst to Dante, but he sped down the street toward the pink shuttered house, hearing crashing and yelling as he got closer.

The elder half-demon reached the house and drew his sword as he rolled inside the door, making it in the nick of time. It was a horrific site. His precious Nero was being held against the wall by two of the Necrophages, his devil bringer being held by some sort of blade, as the other ,largest ran a ghostly, huge hand down the boy's body. It stopped right above the kid's belt, a huge, demonic, Necrophage tongue making contact with his naked chest. Dante could see and smell the boy's fear; it drenched the room. Wynter lie unmoving beside the china cabinet, a wound on her side.

_Oh no…_

"Hey, assholes."

The Necrophages lost interest in the boy at the moment he said it, growling at the Son of Sparda's presence. It gave Nero the opportunity to free himself from their grip.

"That's my Nero, Not yours. Get your filthy paws off or I'll slice those cocky grins off your ugly faces."

Demonic roars erupted from the three. They didn't like the half-demon's arrogance, attitude, or the fact that the escapades had been interrupted.

"Kid! Catch!" Dante threw Ebony and Ivory into the air.

The younger slayer caught them, smirking as he did. To be entrusted with these babies was an honor.

"Let's get this party started!" The elder yelled, immediately going into action. He sliced through limbs, earning shrieks and ghastly groans from the demons. These fuckers didn't die easily.

Nero shot round after round into the largest Necrophage's body, each bullet making a small hole that oozed darkness. He felt his Trigger growing, but in an effort to trounce the demon, not to be lustful or dominant. It was a good feeling to be able to work with it freely. He let his demonic power surge, Triggering for the first time. He focused his power to Ebony, pointing the gun at the massive head of the Necrophage who'd tried to have his way with him. Fire engulfed his Devil Bringer.

His demonic form grinned devilishly at the demon.

"Got 'cha" He said, pulling the trigger.

The Necrophage exploded when the fiery blast hit him, an ear piercing screech filling the house. Dante finished off the last one, adding another piercing screech. He looked at the de-Triggering kid. he looked tired. He knew the feeling. His first time triggering hadn't been easy. He saw the kid look over to the china cabinet, to the from of his old friend. His urge to hug the kid and tell him he loved him could wait.

"Dante" the kid ran to Wynter, kneeling beside her and feeling her neck. Dante took Ebony and Ivory from the kid, putting them away, holding Wynter's head up and checking as well.

There was no pulse.

"Damn it" Dante clenched his teeth, bringing the woman into an embrace, trying his best to hold back tears that threatened to fall.

"But," Nero said quietly, not believing what he saw, "Won't she heal?"

"Wynterlost her ability to heal in a pact she got herself into when I was about 12." Dante held her, pulling the spike from her side. There had to be something he could do. Wynter couldn't be dead.

"It's my fault. I brought them here." Nero closed his eyes.

"Don't blame yourself, kid. It gets you nowhere." the Elder spoke from experience. He racked his mind, trying to think of anything he could do to bring his friend back.

_It's staring you right in the face, Dante. Potions!!!_

"Potions" Dante gasped.

"What?" Nero said, clearing his throat.

"One in particular….what is it?" He snapped his fingers, "Phoenix Elixir! We need Phoenix Elixir!"

Dante scanned the assortment of bottles and vials that littered the house, some having been knocked to the floor in the fight. Phoenix Elixir was rare, but knowing Wynter, she had some stowed away in here somewhere.

"Nero, Phoenix Elixir will heal her wound and being her back. It's derived from Phoenix feathers. We need to find some. Look for a bright, bright reddish orange potion. Hurry."

Nero searched through the potions. He was nervous as he picked up bottle after bottle. Green potion, blue potion, pink potion….where was it? Every second lessening the chance of her survival, seeing as she had lost her ability to heal and the potion was the only thing she had to rely on.

He picked up a drawer that had gotten knocked out of a desk during their match with the Necrophages. He dumped out the contents and sifted through them. A small, velvet bag caught his attention. He picked it up and, untying it, brought out a beautiful, jewel encrusted vial that contained an interesting liquid. It almost looked as if the potion inside was on fire; it shimmered bright reds, oranges and yellows. This had to be it.

"I found it" He jumped up, taking the vial to the Elder hunter.

"Great, great. Thankfully, Wynter always has stuff like this around. I hope this is enough."

He popped the cork out of the top, a slight glow coming from the inside. He hated that this potion was so rare, but he had no choice but to use it. Wynter's life was so much more valuable. He tipped the vial over and poured it's contents onto the woman's wounded side. As soon as it touched her skin, it took effect. As it smoothed into every nuance of the wound, it healed the painful thing.

Dante sat the empty vial aside, cradling his friend's head.

_Please work. Please come back._

"How long is it supposed to take?" Nero asked, holding the woman's hand. He didn't know her well, but she'd been so kind and helpful. He wanted her to pull through.

Her eyes twitched and she groaned.

"Wynter" Nero smiled, his eyes moist.

"Wynter, can you hear me?" Dante picked her up and sat her on the sofa. She stirred and opened her eyes.

"Well, if it isn't the sexiest thing to walk the face of the Earth."

Both Dante and Nero sighed in relief as she spoke, the glow coming back to her eyes and face. She was alive…so very alive.

"I was so worried" Dante hugged her, "I thought I'd lost you."

"You found my Phoenix Elixir."

"You've got the kid to thank for that", the elder smiled at the kid, glowing with happiness.

Despite everything that had just transpired, Nero felt better. He felt grateful and, in that moment, he felt love radiating off the elder. If not for him, for a dear friend, and it was an awesome feeling. He took a seat beside the woman, hugging her too.

"I'm sorry this happened…"

"Don't apologize to me." She laughed lightly, "If there is anything Dante here has taught me, it's that life shouldn't be lived with regrets. I'm alive, so there's nothing to be sorry for."

Nero hugged her again, gaining a chuckle from her.

"Ya know, you did kick some major ass out there, kid." Dante told him.

The younger hunter looked at Dante, "Don't call me kid, old man."

They all shared a laugh. Nero stood in front of the man. Even covered in dirt and dust, he was still sexy. His eyes still deep, his face still beautiful….and his heart still loving.

_Please tell me Dante. Is it true? Do you love me? This may not be the time, or the place, but I want to know. I need to know...._

The younger slayer thought hard. "Dante," Nero said, looking down, "I'm sorry I ran from you, I was just, just…"

"Scared? Astounded? Confused? Not in control of your humanity? Yeah, I know."

That man could always do this to him. Make him dumbfounded.

"But, but…" Nero was lost for words. He'd done so many wrong things in last few days.

"What did I say, child. I knew he'd understand." Wynterchuckled. She was alive and witnessing somthing she thought she's never see. Demons attacking cam and went, but this was somthing worth remembering.

"Nero, look at me." Dante brought the younger's face up, cupping his chin in his hand. "I love you, Nero. Nothing could ever change that. Not that incident at the shop, not what happened here, nothing."

The younger slayer's heart felt like it could burst as happiness flooded into him. He stared into Dante's eyes, sincerity displayed in the azure depth.

_He loves me. He really does. _

The elder half-demon pressed his warm lips against the younger's. It was a kiss neither would ever forget. In that few moments, a year's worth of hidden, deep feelings wrentched their way to the surface, bloomming like the finest rose.

"Child" Wynter sounded excited.

He pulled away from Dante, a smile lighting up his face. He faced the woman.

"Your neck. Take a look at it."

_Oh!_

Nero found a mirror hanging on the wall that had managed to escape being broken. The leaf had disappeared, leaving only the ring of thorns.

"Why didn't it all disappear?" he asked, even though he was glad the leaf was gone.

"Well, the leaf takes care of the _love _part."

Dante walked over to his younger counterpart, slipping his hands on his slender hips, "The thorns will go away later tonight."

The younger slayer blushed deep red. He imagined the sensations, the pleasure…

_You'll love it. Fuck him hard. Mark him_

He grimaced at his demonic side. It wasn't overwhelming this time, his little experiences teaching how to handle a little better, but it was making him hard already. Not a good thing considering he was still in the presence of Wynter….. And her house was a wreck and all. …..And she almost ceased to exist.

_Average day in the life of a Demon hunter, I suppose. Ah, the way things work out. I can be so strange._

"If you two will excuse me," She stood up, a little wobbly at first, and held her arms out at her disaster stricken home, "Do I have to clean all this up myself?"

Dante whispered in Nero's ear, "When we get home, we'll work on those thorns."

They grabbed brooms and dustpans, uprighted overturned firniture, and found many scared cats in the mess.

Nero couldn't wait to get home.


	6. Chapter 6

Ah, the last chapter. I'm almost sad this story is ending, but I know I'll write more stories, probably better ones^_^. Hope you enjoy this. Not too bad for my first DMC fic, right? Or not, not really my place to say, lol. Anyway, hope you like it!

I do not own DMC, it's characters, yadda yadda. Capcom owns this awsomeness.

**WARNING:** Contains explicit, hot man sex. Don't like, don't read.

Chapter 6

When they opened the doors to Devil May Cry, their thoughts went from sex, to the highly scrumptious, intoxicating smell of food. When had they last eaten? They didn't know and didn't care. Food was here now. Sex could come later.

"Hey Guys" Trish greeted them, followed by Lady, "We brought back Tacos. Sorry, no pizza Dante."

"I don't care what it is, as long as I can eat it and it tastes good." He grabbed a plate and piled up the tacos. Sex was appealing, Food was even more so at the moment.

"I agree with him" Nero did the same. It seemed like ages since he'd eaten.

"Ach, you guys smell fucking gross" Trish held her nose, "Where the fuck have you been?"

"Killing demons" Dante said between munches, "Oh my god! Tacos are tasty!!!" He devoured his fifth and obliterated the sixth.

"Tacos at midnight. How lovely." Lady snorted.

"What, you don't want any?", Trish asked, attempting to grab some before they were gone.

"No, I'm just disgusted by how these two are gobbling down Tacos like it's the end of the world"

"Shut up. " Nero managed through bites of the Mexican delight, "You sure are a bitch sometimes."

She placed her hands on her hips, tempted to draw a pistol and shoot the kid, "You're awfully cocky for someone who soils his sheets thinking about Dante."

Nero shrugged. It didn't matter if she told him about the dream now. He'd be acting it out later.

Lady looked flabbergasted, trying to regain her black mailing self, "Dante" she turned to the slayer, the elder finally finished murdering tacos, wiping his mouth, "He dreamed about you. I heard him scream your name."

"Really?" he raised an eyebrow, "How sexy. Maybe I can hear a replica of it."

He gazed at Nero hungrily, his hunger for food sated, now he needed other sustenance.

Nero smiled, setting aside food. He didn't need it anymore. What he did need, was what Dante had.

_You need him….now. Shove your pulsing cock inside him. Mark him as yours._

He didn't mind hearing his demon side. He wasn't far away from the sweet, sweet adventure.

"What!!" lady screamed at them

"What? Jealous is isn't going to be you banging that tight ass?" Dante grinned form ear to ear.

"Whoa…" Trish coughed, "Excuse me?"

Nero blushed a little, "That's kinda blunt, Dante"

"You like it"

_Yes. Yes I do._

"Okay, you two have obviously let each other know how you feel about each other", Trish laughed, pulling on her black jacket and tugging at the arm of the still fuming female hunter, "We'll leave you to your business."

She pushed Lady out as she threw obscenities left and right, giving Nero a wink as she left herself, letting him know that she was relieved for him.

"So" Dante got up from his chair, coming behind the younger and breathing hot, steamy breath against the back of his Neck. The still, half-way enchanted Nero moaned at the breath. The elder smiled, "How about I help you clean up?"

Nero got up, pushing his still shirtless body against the elder hunter's, "I think I'll need to help you too."

Their lips crashed as Nero's hands found the buckles of Dante's shirt, undoing them and throwing it aside along with the red leather trench-coat. The pants and belt soon followed, the boots as well, their tongues exploring each other's mouths. It was better than the younger could have ever imagined.

"Get those off" the elder hunter tugged at Nero's pants, which the younger happily obliged to take them off and toss them aside. They were both naked, running hands along smooth, pale skin.

Nero caught his breath when the elder's rock-hard erection rubbed against his own.

"Shower?" Dante purred into his ear.

"Screw the shower." Nero hissed, managing to pick the elder up and carry him up the stairs. He had other things in mind. He was going to fuck the elder senseless…..Now.

"Hey!" the older half-demon chuckled as he was thrown on his own bed and the door was locked. He watched the kid stride to the bed, that smirk he sported making him even more sexy. His toned body almost glowed in the moonlight that came in through the curtains. He wasn't just sexy, he was beautiful.

_Wow. He's bigger than I thought he'd be, _Dante thought to himself, seeing the younger's cock and almost drooling at the sight. Nero climbed on the bed and immediately straddled the elder, making their cocks rub together again, sending chills down the elder's spine, bucking just a little when the kid ran his tongue down the length only once.

"Jesus, kid" Dante closed his eyes, "You're such a fucking tease."

The younger growled, "Call me kid again and I'll make it hurt."

Dante's eyes glistened with a dark, erotic desire, "Maybe I'd like that….kid."

Nero pushed him back, licking his chiseled abs and pecks, lightly biting along his collar bones before making his way to the Elder's neck, leaving hickies as he sucked and bit at the tender flesh.

"Oh, Nero…" the elder purred, grinding his hips up towards his lover's.

Nero felt his demon side rush to the surface, but he restrained it; only letting his eyes glaze with a red tint. He felt the urge to dominate the man, mark him as his and his alone. He locked their lips, feeling Dante push up, trying to flip their positions.

_Not happening. I'm topping this time._

He pushed him back down, grinning, "What do you think you're doing?"

Dante only moaned as the kid rubbed himself against his tight opening.

"I didn't think you'd be the type to dominate" The elder gasped as Nero ground against him, planting kisses and bites along is body.

He only smiled, holding his face only centimeters from Dante's, "I didn't think you'd be the type to submit."

Dante pulled on the snow white hair, pulling him down into a kiss, quickly sliding his tongue in as the younger moaned and ground against him yet again. This was taking too long. His aching cock needed attention and so did the boy's. He reached into the top drawer of his nightstand, not breaking the kiss, and grabbed the bottle of lube that laid just inside.

"Thank you" Nero grabbed it from him, opening it up and squeezing a generous amount on the fingers of his human hand.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Dante watched him, his dick throbbing at the sight as he spread his legs. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad submitting as he thought. Then again, he wanted Nero any way he could get him.

"You bet your fine, tight ass I am" was the reply as a slick finger entered his tight opening, then a second, followed by a third. It made the elder clench his teeth a little, but he quickly got used to it and pressed against the fingers, anticipation getting the best of him.

"Replace those fingers with something else" He growled at the younger, his own eyes becoming a little red. Nero smirked, rubbing his thumb over the head of Dante's cock, watching him squirm. He brought his bringer to his shoulder, digging into it and drawing blood. It excited his demonic side to see it…..and Dante liked it too.

"Hurry up" the elder demanded.

"You're really in no position to make demands". the younger stroked Dante's erection as he brought his own to the prepared entrance. "You're in more of a position to beg."

_No fucking way._ Dante was shocked by the thought.

Nero pressed the tip of his length right against the elder's entrance, leaving it there and listening to him groan.

"Beg" he said, his voice heavy with lust. When he got no response except slight panting and pushing against him, his thrust in painfully slow, staying still when he'd filled Dante. He ghosted his fingers over the older half-demon's cock.

"Damn it kid…." Dante growled, barring his teeth.

Nero pulled almost completely out, "Beg for it."

"Fine!! Fine!" Dante growled deeper, his voice husky, "Fuck me. Please, Nero. Fuck me hard!"

Nero slammed into him, thrusting deeply into his lover. The warm tightness encompassed him, making him start to pant as he pumped Dante's erection in time with his thrusts. His demonic side was fighting for pleasure driven Triggering, which he was holding back until the right moment.

"Ahhh…Nero. Do it again." Dante gasped when Nero hit his prostate and making him feel a rush of warmth over his entire body. His stomach was slowly knotting itself with each thrust and stroke from the younger. Nero positioned himself and struck the bundle of nerves every time.

"Come here" Dante moaned, entwining his hand in the younger's soft hair, pulling him into a passionate kiss. He was getting close, as was Nero.

Nero couldn't hold back any longer. With a guttural sound from deep inside his throat, he let his demon side loose, picking up speed as he Triggered.

_Mark him as yours….Mark him…._

His fangs ached to bit into the elder….

"Do it" Dante gasped, his prostate being repeatedly battered. He wanted to be claimed as the kid's…..as he wanted to mark the kid as well. As he felt Nero's thrusting lose rhythm inside him, and as he felt the knot in his stomach tighten unbearably, he Triggered himself, his fangs lusting after the younger's shoulder. Nero closed his eyes, spilling his seed into the older, sinking his demonic fangs into his lover's neck, rejoicing in the warm blood and pleasure that over took him. He felt Dante's own fangs bury themselves in his shoulder, his cum coating both their bellies; their climax together only intensifying the already mind-blowing experience.

They were each other's now….no one else's…ever.

He lost his Trigger, almost collapsing as soon as he pulled out of his lover. He fell, sweat and cum covered, beside his new mate, breathing heavily and smiling.

Dante was in the condition. He never thought it'd be _this_ good. He tried to catch his breath, his body swarming with post-orgasm pleasure. He rolled onto his side, facing the kid with a loving smile on his face. The younger looked at him, looking quite exhausted.

"hey Dante" Nero said, his voice becoming sleep-laden.

"Hhmm?"

"We're filthy"

The older laughed, holding is lover, "yeah, we still need that shower, don't we?"

Nero perked up at hearing it, "Now?"

"You're ready for round two already?"

"Maybe…."

_Holy hell. This kid's libido is amazing._

He lifted the younger from the bed, "Don't get the idea that you'll top every-time." He unlocked the bedroom door.

"Dante…." he began.

'Yes?"

"Are the thorns gone?"

Dante looked at the kid's neck. They were, in fact gone.

"Yeah, You're not enchanted anymore. Told ya we'd make it disappear, Nero."

He loved how the elder said his name. he nuzzled against his lover's chest as he was carried, "I love you, Dante, I love you with all my heart."

He was put down, his naked body close to the elder, being drawn into his warm body, his hair being nuzzled as they stood outside the bathroom door.

"Nero, I love you too. More than anything. And I always will."

They kissed, a loving, meaningful kiss. Dante touched the younger's healing bite mark, loving how he was his now. Nero meant more to him than anything else in the world.

"Forever?" Nero asked, admiring where he had, in turn, bitten his lover's neck.

Dante looked at him, passion written in every nuance of his beautiful face, "Forever."

They kissed again, the feelings that took hold of them better than anything else they ever felt.

"Well, I know one thing" the younger said, Pushing the door behind him open, "We certainly cant' stay filthy forever."

Dante smirked, this kid was a natural, but he had way more experience, "I agree." he pushed the kid into the bathroom, holdin the kids hands to prevent him from turning the tables. It was his turn to be the dominant one and oh how'd he enjoy it.

"You should've brought the lube with you, kid."

* * *


End file.
